


You, Me and Myself

by neutronstar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clone Sex, Couch Sex, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Kitchen Sex, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutronstar/pseuds/neutronstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what will happen when you are stuck in a safe house with your clone and lover? And your full of adrenaline and ready for some release?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 “Affirmative. Agent Barton and I will stay low in the mean time. What shall we do with the clo-….our guest?” _Is that what we are calling myself… I mean her?_

Fury did not sound please with our mishap on the mission to destroy a hidden hydra lab in Germany. Lets just say the rumored clone testing with ancient magic going on is anything but a rumor. I took a wrong turn into the cloning machine; next thing I knew there is an exact copy of myself staring at me. This Tasha 2.0, as Clint dubbed her, turned out to be useful in completing the mission. Now Clint and I, and my clone, are cooped up in Shield's hideout awaiting instructions from Fury.

“I have a team looking into the machine that produced your clo-...your guest. We will see if there is any way of reversing the situation. Where is she now?” Asked Fury.

“She currently occupying one of the bedrooms,” I directly answer back though the phone. That's where she's been since we arrived into the safe house.

“And where is Agent Barton?” Fury asked. I look through the kitchen doorway over to the living room from my spot on the kitchen island. Clint is asleep on the large sofa in nothing but boxers. _MMmmm...Yum. NO Focus!_  He must have just gotten out of the shower since his hair still looks damp.

“Currently Resting,” I report back to Fury.

“Stay put, comms down, and await for further instructions. And keep an eye on your guest.” Fury barked back into the phone.

“Roger that Sir,” I Turn off the burner the phone and leave it on the counter. I should check in on our guest. Time to get a closer look at Tasha 2.0.

* * *

I come to her closed bedroom door and before I knock on the door I hear something from the other side. Turning my head to listen closely I hear the soft noise again. _Moaning...is that moaning?_ I quickly open the bedroom door and I find my clone on the bed with her legs spread open as she rubs herself through her underwear. Her other hand kneads her left breast through her white t-shirt. Her head is thrown back with her red hair tousled all over the pillow. She hasn't noticed me yet because her eyes are closed and her mouth hangs open with those familiar moans slipping out. I'm stuck staring at her as I instantly get turned on. _Oh wow...I’m hot...no wonder Clint can’t keep his hands off me._ It dawns on me that I've been angsty since we've finished our mission. Usually, Clint and I take care of any lingering adrenalin with a good fuck after our missions. My clone must be on the same adrenalin high as I am. _Good...we are on the same page_.

I take a step towards the bed and she instantly opens her eyes and gives me a smirk. _Damn...is this how Clint feels._ I kneel on the bed and reach for her as she sets up and we come face to face. I know that I’m beautiful countless of men that meet their end have told me and Clint always reminds me in our little moments; but staring at myself in the flesh cements this idea in my brain. I lean forward and kiss her on the lips. _MMmmm...Like fire._ As our kisses get deeper she reaches for the hem of my t-shirt and pulls. I have no bra and my nipples are already harden she reached up and kneads my breast with her palms. _Ahhh..ugh...feels good._ She’s imitating Clint’s movements with my breast as she pulls on my nipples. We break apart for air but she quickly mouths down my chin and starts sucking on my throat. _Mmmmm….ahhhh._ I reach down and reach between her legs to rub her clit through her soaked underwear. I hear her sharp intake of breath and the moan she lets out. I feel myself get wetter between my legs. Then she makes her way to left breast and starts to suck. I through my head back and give a load moan. _Ahhh...yes...ohh...yes._ She keeps at and then switches to my right breast and gives the same treatment. _So she wants to play like that._ I rub her clit harder and pull her hair with my other hand until her head is thrown back and i'm staring down at her.

“Tell me clone of mine were thinking of our man as you rubbed yourself?” I ask because I’m curious and for some reason the thought of her masturbating to Clint has me all the more turned on.

“You and I both know the answer to that,” she responds back in the sultry voice I use on Clint. _Mmmmm...Clint is right I am a sin._

“Maybe we should go tell Clint that answer as well?” There is a naughty glint in her eyes. I was right she was having the same dirty thought.

“Mmmm...I like that plan. But we should get you ready first before we go after him” she responds back. _Wha-_ She throws me down onto the bed before I finish that thought.

The next thing I know she has my shorts and underwear off my body. She gives me a quick kiss and then goes down on me. _Ahhhh...yes!_ I throw my head back as I start to pant. She licks and sucks on my clit before she stabs her tongue into my pussy. _Oh FUCK! Yes...Ahhh...Yes!_ I’m grabbing on to the bed cover as I feel that familiar sensation in the base of my spine. I feel her index finger penetrate me and quickly starts finger fucking fast. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ The sensations of her wet tongue sucking my clit and her fingers pumping into me is too much. _Fuck! Fuck! Yes! AHHH...Yes!_

“Yeah! Thats it! Imagine our baby finding us like this! Mmmm...I’m sure he gladly fuck us both hard! Yeah! Thats what you want? You want Clint to take turns fucking us!” She says in that voice I save for Clint in dirty talk.

“YES! OH FUCK! MMMMmmm want baby to fuck us! Yes! OH! Goooo…” My orgasam hits me hard. Its blinding and strong as I take the fall.

When I open my eyes my clone is laying beside me. Shes staring at me as she finger fucks herself. _MMMmmm...I want more._

“Come on! Our big boy is waiting for us,” I tell her as I pull her to kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the reader and commentators.

We stumble out of the bedroom and make our way to the living room. I can't keep my hands off her as we make out the whole way. I get rid of her clothing and run my hands all over her body. _God...I’m so turned on._

We find Clint on the couch lightly snoring on his back. He is in nothing but boxer shorts that riding very low on his waste. I can see his little tufts of hair of his happy trail seeping out of the boxers. _Ummmm...yum._

“Time to wake him up,” I whisper to my clone and give her a wink.

I lean over him and give him a deep kiss on lips. He starts to stir because I feel him move his jaw. I pull up and my clone takes a turn kissing him awake.

“Time to wake up baby. We want to play,” I lustfully whisper in his ear. I hear him moan. But he opens his eyes and jolts awake to sit up. He must of realized I couldn't be kissing him while I whispered into his ear.

“It okay. Calm down. Don’t worry we just want to have a good time,” my clone says this as she sits on his left and goes back to kissing him. _Ummm...is this how hot me and Clint look like every time we kiss?_

“That's right baby. Just be a good boy and lay back. We just want you to part of the fun,” I lustily tell him in his ear as I sit on his right. He must be so confused right now, but I think he must be so turned on that his brain can’t function the confusion. As my clone continues to kiss him deeply and I begin to suck and kiss that spot under his ear he finally settles down.

Eventually my clone and I start to make our way down his body. Kissing and sucking our favorite areas of him. He is breathing harder. I look up and seen his pupils blown out in pleasure. I run my palm along his harden cock and give him a wink. I feel my clone reach for his cock as well.

“Ummm, lets take good care of our baby,” My clone says this in that sultry voice. _Mmmm... I cant wait any longer._ I lean over and gives her a deep kiss.

“Mmm..yeah,” whimpers Clint. We turn and smirk at his response to seeing us make out.

My clone reaches down and pulls his boxers off of him. And there he is all hard and in full attention against his abdomen. _Ummm...yum._ My mouth water at the sight. I get on off the couch on to my knees and give him a tug as I pull him into my mouth.

“Ahhh...yes,” he responds breathless.

My clone pulls him into her mouth and gives him a strong suck. We share him liking him from his thick base all the way to his head. We share kisses here and there with him between our lips. I hear him panting and whimpering now.  

“Don’t ever say I don’t spoil you,” I tell him this before I take his whole cock in my mouth all the way to the base. _Ummm...He taste so good._ I begin to swallow him and I feel him twitch in my throat. Oh yes. I reach down and start rubbing my self. My clone is working on licking and sucking his balls. I open my eyes and see him with head thrown back trying to gain some self control. _I want more._

“Lay on your back baby,” I tell him after after I let his cock drop from my mouth. He looks back at me confused but complies after I kiss him. He moans into my mouth; he must taste the left over of his precum I swallowed.

I straddle his hips and grind my wet dripping pussy along his hard cock. _Hmmmm...yes._ My clone kisses him and swallows every moan he makes. Eventually I grab hold of his cock and align him to my entrance. And every so slowly I take him inch by inch. _Oh...god...yes!_ I hear his muffled growl caught between the kisses. Finally, when he is fully inside of me I start to squeeze him and feel his throbbing cock as I adjust to him. This is when of my favorite parts of our connection just feeling each other. _Hmmmm….oh….yes!_ After, a moment I start to ride him hard.

“Oh yes! You like that baby? Ohh...Want more? Hmm...lick her for me,” I tell him this as I pant and fuck him harder. My clone looks at me and smirks. She straddles his face and reaches forward to kiss me and grab my breasts. _Yes..that's good._

“You like this? You like fucking our man as you watch him eat me out?’ She says this in that sultry voice. I give her a side smirk and wink. She takes my left nipple in her mouth and suckles on it. _Hmmm...yes._

“Oh yes! Yes! That's it baby. Mmmm...you were hungry,” my clone says this in between our kisses referring to Clint eating her out. I smirk because I hear Clint agree in a muffled sound.

 _Yes! Oh yes! He feels so good inside me. Ummm….oh._ I look at my clone and see her jaw drop and eyes flutter open and close. She must be feeling the start of her orgasm. _God is this how I look._ Now I know why Clint looks at me in wonder when I orgasm.

“Oh FUCK! Yes...Ahhh...Yes!” My clone is screaming out now. _Oh God this is so hot._ I have Clint inside me hard and throbbing. And I’m looking at myself fall apart. _Ahh...yes._

“Fuck! Fuck! Yes! AHHH...Yes!” My clone screams out and collapse down on top of Clint. _Ahhh...Fuck...that was sin….oh fuck._ I look over my clone and see Clint close his eyes and control his breathing. He trying not spend out so quickly. Then I feel him plant his feet on the couch and start to pound in to me. _Ahhhhh...FFuck...Yes!_ He is hitting that sweet spot inside me.

“Oh FUCK! Yes...Ahhh...Yes...ha-harder!” He obliges and grabs my hips and pounds into me. _Ahhh..Fuck_. I feel my orgasm in the back of my spine but I need more. Then my clone, finally composed after her orgasms, rubs down on my clit. I lose it.

“Fuck! Fuck! Yes! AHHH...Yes!” I scream out loud and fall back in ecstasy. The orgasm hits hard and is blinding. Eventually I finally calm down from it. Then I feel my clone launches herself at me and is eating me out again.

“God I love how we taste! Know wonder baby likes eating us out!” She tells me this as she devours my throbbing pussy. _Ahhh...fuck yes!_

I glaze over at Clint who is trying to calm down. I can see it in his face he is crazed out and wants to cum but doesn't want the fun to end. _Good... I want more._

“Baby, come on take her for me. I know u want it,” I whine to him and he complies coming forward on the couch. I drag my clone up and away from my pussy and she settles on sucking on to my throat. _Hmmm...yes._ I see Clint take hold of her hips and aligns himself. And then he slams into her hard.

“Ahhhh! Yes!” She screams into my ear and keeps on screaming. _Oh this is so hot._ I look at Clint and he has this look of determination. It that same look that has me wet for him all the time. _Ahhh...yes._ I reach between me and my clone and start to rub myself. _Mmm...Yes_! I’m masturbating to the sound of my clone screaming and the look of my man as he pounds into her from behind. _Yes!....OH! Fuck Yes!_

“You like fucking us don’t you baby? You like pounding into us with you hard cock huh? Your so good at! You're so big and hard! You're the only one that gets to do this because our pussy is all yours. You like us spoiling you?” I tell him in that sultry voice he likes I want him fall apart with us.

“MMMM...Tasha….yes..mmm,” he responds in a growl. And he leans forward and takes my lips to him. Mmmmm...yes. I rub harder because I feel my orgasm approaching again.

I concentrate on the sensation of his lips on mine. The feeling of him pounding into my clone on top of me. And the screams of my clone as she approaches her orgasm again as well. _Fuck! Fuck! Yes! AHHH...Yes!_ I rub myself harder. _OHHHH...FFuuuck!_ And then I feel the pull and it hits harder than the others.

As my orgasm washes over me I faintly hear the same scream again. It my clone and she topples over me as her orgasm hits.  

When I’m composed again I gaze over at Clint. In attempt to back away from us and cool down he doesn't succeed. I see him jerking off hard; he is using our juices from our orgasms as lubricant. I see his head fall back  and I hear him growl deep in his throat. He is going to spill any second. I like my lips. _Hhmmm...yum._

With the remaining energy I have left I push forward and my clone realizes my plan. We tackle Clint to the ground and take turns taking him our mouths.

“Ahhghhgh….Fuck Tasha! Aghhhgh!” He growls out loud and throws his head back as he spills out. We suck him dry. Hmmm...yum...he always taste so sweet.

When were done we lay down and cuddle on either side of Clint on the ground. We share kisses with each other waiting for Clint to compile himself.

“Fuck Tasha! I thought I wasn't going to make it. I thought I was going to die then and there! Fuck!” He tells us this and we laugh at him. _Ohhh...he so cute when confused._

“We wanted to surprise you,” says my clone as she snuggles more into our embrace.

“And mission succeeded. But...umm..Tashas? This sounds bad. But...ummm..which one is my Tasha and which one is Tasha 2.0?” He says this in a sly manner because he doesn't want to get in trouble. We look at each other and laugh again at him.

“We are your same Tasha. Idiot. But if it makes you feel better I’m the one that walked into the machine,” I tell him this as I snuggle into him.

“Oh okay...But I’m putting some kind of collars on you two.” He tells us this and we laugh. We stay on the ground for awhile and share kisses. _This is going to be a fun time._

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of 4 planned...so far. Updates are not set in stone. But this will be completed before moving on to other work. New writer...be kind.


End file.
